Second Chances
by mcgirl
Summary: Highlander West Wing Crossover. Josh becomes an immortal after he ‘dies’ during ITSOTG. Will include almost everyone from WW and Highlander
1. Rosslyn

Disclaimer: I do not own west wing or highlander and am making no money off of this.

Title: Second Chances

Summary: Highlander West Wing Crossover. Josh becomes an immortal after he 'dies' during ITSOTG.

Other Info: I don't think anyone has done this but if they have I have not read it so I am not copying anyone's.

Pairing: Possibly JD later on but not sure

Josh just came out of the building when he heard gunshots go off.

He stood there in fear as he saw all his friends go down. No matter what he did he could not fall down, he was frozen in place.

A few seconds later he felt a burning sensation go through his body. He fell down seeing the blood pour out of his chest.

He was able to make it to the steps but could not go further. People were running past him, he tried to stop them but he couldn't speak.

A few minutes later

Toby had seen everyone except for Josh. He was worried; if Josh was alright he would have found them. He couldn't think about that right now. Josh was alright.

"Josh, Josh" Toby said, but stopped when he saw him leaning against the wall.

"Josh! Didn't you hear me shouting for you? I didn't know where the hell you" Toby said but stopped when he saw Josh. He was bleeding, he had to do something.

"I need a... I need a doctor! I need help" Toby yelled.

"When Sam and C.J. heard Toby they ran and were horrified to find Josh bleeding.

Methos was sitting with his friends at the hospital waiting to be called in case of an emergency. For the last two years he had been a paramedic and was going by the name Ben Pierce.

It looked like it was going to be a slow night when they finally got the call. The president had been shot at and there were numerous injuries at Rosslyn.

"Let's go" a man said.

"I need a... I need a doctor! I need help" Toby yelled.

Methos and a couple other paramedics ran to where Josh lay.

"We need you to move sir" a paramedic said.

When Methos got there he felt the presence of a pre-immortal. Shit this was not good. This had not happened yet and hoped it wouldn't. Looks like there is going to be a new immortal tonight Methos thought sadly as he worked to try to save the pre-immortal but Methos had been around enough gunshot wounds to know when it was fatal. He would do his best in trying to save him but if he died he would do his best to get him out of here. Damn Boy Scout, he's rubbing off on me Methos thought.

They took him to the ambulance and went to GW, followed in a car by Josh's friends.

Six hours later

The Waiting Room

Toby, Sam, C.J., and Donna were waiting to hear news. They had heard the president was going to be alright but no news on Josh. C.J. and Toby had just come back from the White House but Sam and Donna had been there since the nightmare began.

They looked up when the doctor came in but the look on his face told them they were not going to receive good news.

"I'm sorry we did everything we could but we were unable to save him. I am sorry for your loss" the doctor said sadly.

"I don't think I heard you right" Donna said her voice trembling.

"Mr. Lyman is dead" he said leaving the room.

"He can't be dead, he can't be" C.J. said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Toby took C.J. in his arms and held her as she cried and Sam did the same thing to Donna.

"This can't be real" Donna said.

None of them knew what they were going to do without Josh.


	2. You're Dead

Two hours later, morgue

Methos went down to the morgue. Luckily it was still early and the pathologist would not be there for at least another hour.

"Right on time" Methos said as he saw the man gasp for breathe on the table.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. I'm Ben Pierce" Methos said giving clothes to Josh as Josh held his head.

"What happened" Josh said holding his head.

"No time to explain right now put these clothes on and then we'll leave."

"But, I need to talk to my friends and get an Advil for my headache" Josh said getting dressed.

"You're dead, well not really but you did die. Trust me on this. I'll explain the headache later" Methos said hating to tell him like this but they needed to get out of there fast.

Josh looked at him and deeded that he needed to trust him at least for now. If he could tell him what happened he would be glad to spend a few minutes with him.

"Put this sweatshirt and sunglasses on too, no one can see your face" Methos said as they headed out the door and to Methos car.

The drive was silent.

Methos Apartment

"I thought I was shot but I clearly wasn't" Josh said when they got inside.

"You were shot and you died. You're immortal; the only way you can die permanently is if you lose your head. The headache you have is the presence of another immortal, sort of like a buzz" Methos said.

"I'm getting out of here and see if my friends are alright. They are probably worried about me. You are crazy, an immortal. People can't be immortal, no one can live forever. I should have never gotten in that car with you. I don't know what I was thinking" Josh said angry walking out.

Methos took out a dagger and threw it at him, killing Josh instantly.

A few minutes later

"Do you believe me now, look at the whole in your shirt" Methos said watching CNN.

"This can't be real" Josh said shocked staring at the hole in his shirt.

"They're talking about you" Methos said pointing toward the TV.

CNN

"Let's go to the Press Conference at the White House" a reporter said.

"The president was shot but it going to be fine. He will be back in a few days. A woman from the crowd was also injured but it is not life threatening" C.J. said pausing.

"When she pauses like that something bad has usually happened" Josh said.

"At 3:03 am, Deputy Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman was pronounced dead of a gunshot wound to the chest. He is survived by his mother Clara Lyman. That is all for now" C.J. said leaving the press room.

"I'm dead" Josh said not believing what he heard.

"Technically you are alive. You are immortal. You will look this way for the rest of your life, stay the same age. For a pre-immortal to become immortal they have to have a violent death. Now that you are immortal you are a participant of the game. It is said that there can be only one immortal left standing. When w e are challenged we fight to the death. As I said earlier we can tell if there are immortals around by the buzz. The looser dies for good when he loses his head and the winner gets his or her quickening. The quickening is what heals you, what makes you immortal. There are three rules, it must always be one on one, no fighting on holy ground, and no interference" Methos said pausing

"I don't know how to fight with a sword. I don't want to kill people. I just want to go back to my apartment and see my friends to tell them I'm fine. My mom can't handle loosing another child" Josh said softly.

"You saw the news. You are dead. The world is not ready to find out about immortals. Very few mortals outside the watchers, an organization that watches us and records our history know about immortals. Our mortal friends and family rarely find out. I do have someone who I hope will become your teacher. We need to leave soon. People know your face, particularly now so soon we are going to drive to Washington. It is too risky to fly right now. We'll probably leave tomorrow night. I'm going to call a friend of mine" Methos said leaving the room.

"Alright" Josh said still not quite believing what had happened.

He wanted it to be a dream but knew it was all too real. His life as Josh Lyman was over; he'd never see his friends again.


End file.
